pables_bizarre_adventure_with_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pableeceeo/Hollow
For increased #feels, please play the video. ___________________________________________________________________________________ The water drips from the stalagmites as it produces an echo, the only thing that follows me besides my own breath and steps as I delve deeper into the cave. The sight is limited to nothing but a few meters from me. The darkness surrounds me. I scream out my comrad's name, wishing to hear his voice once again. To know that he is safe, to know that he is alive, to know that he is not hollow. My mind tortures me with horrendous thoughts, one after another, each getting worse the longer I take to find him. It takes not too long before I heard a faint breathing, and as I turn around, I see nothing, but the remnants of my steps, followed by those stalagmites that cry water for this sorrowful and agonizing moment. I turn around again, looking at my right, to see a torch dropped on the floor, with its flame slowly dying, fading away. And a few meters away, with light slightly reflecting his iron leggings, and his armor with a sun carefully and lovingly carved on it, I see him. Breathing, groaning, as if complaining, holding his sword tightly. I yell his name, hoping that he sees me. He does, he turns to me, but I can't see his face, covered by his favorite helm. He towards to me, but he doesn't walk as he always does. He was dragging his body, as if lifeless, as if he lost his freewill and astonishingly high charisma, as if he lost the will to live. He was a carcass of what he used to be. He gets close enough to the torch and his sword slightly reflects a grossly incandescent light at me, bothering my eyesight, my heart stops, my body shivers and a chill goes down my spine as I get on my knees, incapable of believing my eyes, followed by him saying, "M-my... my sun... my dear sun... it's so beautiful". Something was on his head, covering his helm. It resembled a sun, a crown, or a mask. It was colored entirely in a dark amethyst. His eyes glowed a fiery yellow, surrounded by a pitch-black darkness. I started crying. Noticing that he indeed was hollow. There was no going back. There was no bringing him back. His freewill and charisma, and unlimited faith, were overcome by a prophecy, the lies from a god: a parasite. "Can't you feel the sunshine? It's so... warm..." He said, as he towards me with his sword, dragging it lifeless. His shield reflects the torch's faint flame across the cave, revealing gigantic stalagmites coming from the top and the bottom. Some have fused, even. I take a deep breath, and regain some of my strenght. I unsheathe my sword, and get ready for him to strike. My wipe off my tears as I see him rise his sword, raising it with a lot of trouble. He attempts to slice me, but I parry him and I attempt to stab his stomach, but he turns around and his shield disrupts my thrust, followed by him facing back to me, already prepared to swipe. I block it with my sword, using both hands on each end. As a result I feel a pain in my left hand, and I know it is because of my own sword. I kick his stomach and quickly slice his chest, catching him off guard, he turns around, and his shield falls off. I take the chance and stab his back finishing him off. He falls to the ground, saying, "My... my sun... it's setting... my dear sun... oh, my dear sun... it's so... dark..." his body goes limp, and lifeless. The crown falls off and disintegrates. I am left alone with my thoughts and sorrow, I get on my knees and punch the ground repeatedly, in a poor attempt to calm down. I breathe deeply, and cry until I pass out on the floor, in the cold cave. The last thing I hear before falling asleep are the stalagmites, gently dripping water, and my own breath. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ PVW5Z66-80k&autoplay=1